Favored Enemies
< back to Perks This article applies to beta 12 Favoured enemies There are 20 favoured enemy perks. Each gives you an initial +5 to melee skill, ranged skill and maximum damage. This bonus then scales over time, increasing by +1 for every 100 strength worth of enemies you kill. This means for strong enemies like unholds, you only need to kill 2 to get an increase, but for weak enemies like rabble you may need to kill 25 to get the bonus. There is no cap on these bonuses. If an enemy appears in two lists, the bonuses stack. Favoured enemy contracts For each of the beast and mystic types, taking the perk unlocks a new kind of contract to fight a new variant of that beast. You will need to rack up an additional 5% worth of bonus against your favoured beast enemy before the contracts become available, the contracts do not replace an existing contract, but they will compete for contract slot space in towns. Favoured enemy perk groups The perks are arranged into Perk Groups. then available for some backgrounds. The numbers listed here are how many you need to kill to get a +1% bonus * Beasts Group *Guaranteed to Beast slayer, Houndmaster, Hunter, Poacher, Rat Catcher, Shepard and Taxidermist **Ghouls ***Ghouls - 6 ***Skin Ghouls - 2 **Direwolf ***Direwolf - 6 ***Wolf ***Goblin Wolf rider - 5 ***White Direwolves - 0.5 **Spider ***Spiders - 8 ***Spider eggs ***Redback Spiders 1 **Lindwurm ***Lindwurm - 1 ***Stollwurm - 3 * Mystic Group *Guaranteed to Beast Slayers, Herbalists and Witch hunters **Schrats ***Schrats - 1 ***Schrat Saplings ***Greenwood Schrats - 0.3 ***Greenwood Saplings - 5 **Hexen ***Hexe - 2 ***Hexe Coven Leaders - 0.5 **Alps ***Alp Shadow ***Alp - 3 ***Demon alps - 0.3 * Undead Group *Guaranteed to Monks, Nuns and Witch hunters **Skeleton ***Skeleton Light - 7 ***Skeleton Medium - 5 ***Skeleton Heavy - 3 ***Skeleton Boss ***Skeleton Priest - 2 **Weirdeganger ***Armored Weirdeganger - 10 ***Weirdeganger - 20 ***Risen Betrayer - 4 ***Zombie Boss - 1 ***Zombie Knight - 5 ***Necromancer - 3 **Necrosavant ***Necrosavants - 2 ***Gheist - 4 * Orcs Group *Guaranteed to Miners, Orc Slayers, Wildmen and Wildwomen **Orc ***Orc Berserker - 4 ***Orc Young - 6 ***Orc Warrior - 3 ***Orc Warlord - 2 ***Orc Behemoth - 2 ***Orc Elite - 2 **Goblin ***Goblin Fighter - 6 ***Goblin Ambusher - 5 ***Goblin Leader - 3 ***Goblin Shaman - 3 ***Gobline Wolfrider - 5 **Unhold ***Unhold - 2 ***Bog Unhold - 2 ***Frost Unhold - 2 ***Armored Unhold ***Armored Frost Unhold ***Rock Unhold 0.5 * Civiliation Group *Guaranteed to Barbarians, Cannibals, Pickpockets, Pimps, Raiders and Thieves **Caravan ***Peasant - 25 ***Caravan Hand - 10 ***Caravan Gaurd - 7 ***Milita - 10 ***Militia Archer - 8 ***Militia Captain - 5 ***Militia Veteran - 7 **Mercenary ***Bounty Hunter - 5 ***Wardog - 12 ***Mercenary - 4 **Noble ***Footman - 5 ***Greatsword - 4 ***Billman - 5 ***Arbalester - 5 ***Standard Bearer 4 ***Sergeant - 3 ***Knight 2 * Outlanders Group *Guaranteed to caravan hands, militia, peddlers, retired soldiers and sellswords **Bandits ***Bandit Rabble - 30 ***Bandit Thug - 15 ***Bandit Poacher - 12 ***Bandit Marksman - 7 ***Bandit Raider - 5 ***Bandit Leader - 3 **Barbarians ***Barbarian Warhound - 10 ***Barbarian Thrall - 8 ***Barbarian Marauder - 4 ***Barbarian Champion - 3 ***Barbarian Chosen - 2 ***Barbarian Drummer - 3 ***Armored Unholds - 2 ***Beast Master - 5 * Archers Group *Guaranteed to Adventurous ladies and Disowned ladies **Archers ***Master Archer - 2 ***Arbalester - 5 ***Bandit Poacher - 12 ***Bandit Marksman - 7 ***Goblin Ambusher - 5 **Also grants ***pathfinder ***footwork * Swordmasters Group *Guaranteed to swordmasters **Swordmasters ***Hedgeknight - 2 ***Sword Master - 2 ***Sergeant - 3 ***Knight - 2 ***Bandit Leader - 3 **Also grants ***Steadfast ***Sundering Strikes